


NSFTsums!

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: CapIron - Freeform, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Strippers, Suggestive Themes, Tsum Tsums, poledancers, tsum!Tony, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Introducing my fanart series of naughty tsum tsums. Why? Because I’m the reason we can’t have nice things.





	1. Unce! Unce! Unce!

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Tony Stark is every bit the playboy persona he’s crafted over the years of being in the spotlight.


	2. Mr. VIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, Tony Stark is makin’ it rain with a fiery redhead. He is rather partial to that color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to visit me on tumblr: [Here](https://novarain01.tumblr.com)


	3. Size Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel and Tsum Tsum fanart: Tiny Tsum Tsum Tony basking in the spotlight under a shower of confetti, donning a shining tiara and royal sash, while being eyed at by potential suitors: Mini Tsum Tsum Steve, Loki, and Bucky.


End file.
